Shadowfell
More properly known as the Plane of Shadow, the Shadowfell is a transitive plane that overlaps with all of the material planes. A toxic place of darkness and power, it is a shifting, morphic plane that makes all those who journey there uneasy. Features The Plane of Shadow is a darkly-lit dimension that is both coterminous to, and coexistent with the material planes. Light & Colour Colour has been bleached from the Shadowfell's landscape, and it is monochrome. Natural lights on the plane only illuminate things in a monochrome light, but magical light sources brought from other planes illuminate things not native to the plane in colour. Appearance The Shadowfell is a reflection of the real world, similar to it, but not identical. The sky above is always a black vault, devoid of sun and stars. On the ground, landmarks from the real world are visible, but they are diminished and warped reflections. A castle might be in ruins, a city might have buildings in different places and conditions, or a temple might be a corrupted reflection of itself. The plane is highly morphic, and likes to change - parts continually flowing to other planes. Consequently, precise maps are useless, as they will probably be inaccurate by the time that they are finished. For example, if one crossed into the Shadowfell and encountered a mountain range and a river on one's first visit, then by the next visit the mountains will probably still be there but have swapped locations, and the river could be miles away with a vastly altered course, and rapids and waterfalls where previously there had been a peaceful bank. The terrain of the Shadowfell is usually similar to where the shadow walker entered from in the material plane. If one casts shadow walk in a forest, then one usually appears in a shadowy forest. Similarly a caster on top of a mountain or under the sea would appear atop a similar mountain or a similar depth beneath the ocean. However, the terrain changes vastly as one moves away from the entry point. Use in Magic Through the use of the shadow walk spell, a spell caster can enter the Shadowfell and travel through it to a desired location on the material world. The spell creates portals at both ends of the journey. The spell is particularly useful because one's speed upon the Plane of Shadow is constant. If you are in motion, then you are travelling at an even 42 miles per hour, whether you are walking, running, crawling, riding, or flying. Your speed can appear to be different relative to those around you, but your speed nonetheless remains the same. Illusion spells such as shadow conjuration call forth the essence of the Plane of Shadow to create partially-real spells, and shadowcraft mages master the ability to turn all illusions into partially-real things with the stuff of the Shadowfell. Denizens Despite its lack of light sources, many creatures call the Shadowfell home. Plants, animals, and humanoids can all be found on the plane, along with fey and other denizens. Those native to the plane are darker, slightly twisted variants of their material-world counterparts. Some of the deadliest and most dangerous undead creatures come from the Plane of Shadows, notably shadows themselves, and nightshades. Category:Places Category:Plane Category:Place Category:Transitive Plane Category:Shadowfell